Toy vehicles are known in the art. Remotely controllable toy vehicles are also known in the art. Amphibious toy vehicles which may be remotely controlled have also been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,307 discloses one such vehicle. This vehicle relies upon separate mechanisms for propulsion on land and water. On land, the disclosed vehicle uses a wheel assembly, while in water it utilizes a propeller assembly. These dedicated systems complicate the device. Another problem associated with this device is that the wheel assembly is not rugged enough to successfully drive the vehicle over difficult terrains such as mud, snow, and ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,795 discloses another remotely controllable amphibious vehicle. The device disclosed therein relies upon wheels for propulsion on both land and water. While this device does not have dedicated systems for water and land, the efficiency of the wheels in water is marginal.